The Lady Sango
by PinkRoseBouquet
Summary: A continuation of 'Demon Slayer Sango.' Life for Sango and Sesshomaru as a married couple.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is a continuation of my previous fic, 'Demon Slayer Sango.' It picks up pretty much where the last one left off; if you have not read the earlier story this one might be confusing at first. I suggest you check out 'DSS' before reading this one. _

_This story, like Demon Slayer Sango, is high on fluff. If you enjoy 'warm and fuzzy' stories, you should find this to your liking. If you don't, well you've been warned._

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

The Lady Sango

Chapter 1

Sango's back ached. She felt like a listing ship, swaying and rolling with the tide, her body heavy and swollen like the sweet melons she had grown to love that grew in Sesshomaru's gardens. Now eight months pregnant with her second child, she struggled with the demands of her body and the baby growing inside it. Still feeling ill even late into her pregnancy, Sango had a difficult time eating the food put before her at mealtimes, and the quarrel she'd had to settle that morning between two of her youkai servant women hadn't made her feel any better. It had been difficult to figure out what the trouble was all about; something about seniority and rights to attend a certain function put on by the staff. 'Where is Sessh when you need him? He'd know what to say to these youkai,' she'd thought to herself.

The taijiya, for this is how she still thought of herself even after two and a half years of marriage to the Demon Lord of the West, had come to accept her position as Sesshomaru's wife, but there were times when the responsibility weighed heavily on her. Most days Sango keenly felt the uncomfortable stress of being an outsider-- someone unschooled in the ways of the group, a foreigner in a tightly-knit, elite community. Sango had not been born inuyoukai and the residents of the palace rarely let her forget it. It was never a matter of open disrespect, however. Sesshomaru would never allow his wife to be openly demeaned in any way in what was now _their _home-- such would risk certain physical pain, if not death on the part of the offender. Rather the subtle slights, the exclusion from court gossip, and the knowing that she was watched and whispered about constantly by the demons in her midst were what left Sango feeling uncomfortable and unwelcome. She was not used to the intrigue of palace life, and it strained her sense of simple straightforward practicality to have to constantly deal with the pressures of her station.

But to be at Sesshomaru's side, sharing his life and his presence were things that made Sango's burden lighter to bear, and in spite of the challenges she worked hard to make him proud of his decision to make her his consort.

While gamely climbing the stairs to her private chambers within the main castle building, Sango measured each step of her swollen feet so as not to trip and fall as Sesshomaru had warned in his typically overprotective fashion. Reflecting on the state of things in her life, Sango knew that her husband loved her unreservedly, and was the one thing that she could rely on to sustain her through periods of doubt and confusion in her otherwise challenging environment. In equal measure she found that her love for Sesshomaru was growing deeper and deeper with each passing day and week and month in their still young marriage. Sango felt could almost bear the hostile whispers and stares of all the conceited youkai ladies, servants and nobility that surrounded her daily as long as she had his support and strength to sustain.

And then there was Sesshiko. Sango and Sesshomaru's first child had come into the world just two years ago. The little half-demoness was the first princess born to the Inuyoukai pack in several decades, and Sesshomaru treated her with the gentleness and consideration of a father though he preferred to share moments with Sesshiko privately rather than out in public among the court. Sango had nursed and cared for the baby with great love and affection-- she'd not realized how deeply she could feel until Sesshiko arrived. It was a different from the depths of her love for Sesshomaru of course, but probably went just as far.

Just a toddler, Sesshiko was beginning to learn to speak, and her demanding gestures and words sometimes made Sango laugh at the similarities she saw in them to Sesshomaru. She often teased him, calling Sesshiko his 'little twin'. Indeed physically the child was a near copy of her father in miniature: sharing the same shade of silver white hair, the same golden amber eyes and the same pale porcelain skin, father and daughter seemed also to carry an uncanny resemblance in their bearing. Sesshiko was a serious, intelligent child for an infant of only two years, and Sango suspected she would grow up appreciating her father's outlook on the world even moreso than Sango did herself. She suspected Sesshomaru delighted in the fact that at such an early his daughter took so much after him.

On reaching the corridor leading to their private rooms Sango peeked into the library where Sesshomaru could usually be found working when he was not traveling the territory checking on the security of his lands. 'He said yesterday that he would be gone off in the North, but would be back by late tonight,' remembered Sango. She always missed him when he was away, even on relatively short trips such as this, and could not help stepping into the elegant room that held his enormous collection of scrolls, texts and documents.

It was so very Sesshomaru, this space, the library, with its spare elegance and orderly, logical arrangement. She let her eyes trail over the many wooden shelves that lined the walls that held the vast collection of documents Sesshomaru had amassed. Sango recalled the many hours they'd spent here alone together discussing household matters, or with Rin, or with Sesshiko who played with her toys on the floor while Sango sorted through petitions for her husband to read. It was the most 'homelike' room in the entire palace despite the fact that it also served as a place of work-- Sango had always loved coming here, ever since the day she approached Sesshomaru for the first time three years before.

They'd made love that day, and Sango shivered with the memory of the passion of the encounter, the one that set everything else in her life in motion. He'd been so gentle, so tender then and it had surprised her. It was a different side of him that no one else ever saw, a milder side that she had come to cherish. And while they'd made love many nights since then, Sango would always fondly remember that first day in this library.

She trailed her fingers across the cypress wood desk he used to read and write upon, and also to deliver verbal orders to intimidated retainers and vassals. She could see tiny indentations in the grain, and smiled knowing they were marks made by his claws when he drummed on the desk in contemplation of some statement, or to punctuate a point in conversation. She'd warned him once that he'd wear a hole in his desk if he kept it up but he'd ignored her.

Sango heard a rustling behind. A squeaky voice startled her. "What do you think you are doing in here? This is Lord Sesshomaru's private study! Oh! My Lady Sango, I am sorry. I did not realize it was you. I heard someone enter. I do apologize my Lady." Sango turned to see Jaken knelt on the ground, quivering with fear. "You won't tell Lord Sesshomaru will you?"

She smiled. "Tell him you were being a good subject in watching over his private space? I might tell him that." Sango hated it when servants groveled to her. Jaken particularly got on her nerves because he was so elaborate in his obsequiousness, but she had come to accept it as simply part of being attached to Sesshomaru. "Why aren't you out with him now? You rarely ever let Sesshomaru-sama go out in the field without your trusted assistance, Jaken. And do please get up. I'd like to see your face when I'm talking to you."

"Yes, my Lady Sango." Jaken scrambled to his feet. Like many others he'd been first puzzled, then alarmed when it was revealed his master would take a human woman as his wife. Jaken had heard various rumblings, out of Sesshomaru's hearing of course, that questioned the meaning of this liaison. Was the master becoming soft? Was this a weakness, taking a human to wife? Jaken was angry with the youkai who spoke ill of their lord, but so far he'd not brought up the issue with Sesshomaru. "My Lord ordered me to remain behind-- he said his business was for him alone to deal with this time."

"Oh?" Sango had learned not to ask a lot of questions about what Sesshomaru did in his travels. While she did not believe he was ever deliberately cruel to those who got in his way, she did know he had a short fuse and would not hesitate to destroy any lesser creature who failed to bend to his will. She'd given up trying to get him to use words before actions-- Sesshomaru was a demon who knew force and how to use it; to expect him to change his ways after so long was simply out of the question. "So he went to the north alone?"

"Yes my Lady. Rin put up quite a noise when she learned she'd be left behind as well-- but my Lady is probably already aware of this."

Was she ever. Whenever Rin felt slighted, or lonely or happy or afraid she would run to Sango and describe every nuance, every detail about her state of mind. While sometimes overwhelmed by the girl's emotion, Sango was touched by her implicit trust, especially knowing how devoted she had been to Sesshomaru before she'd entered their lives.

Sango had known what a challenge it was for Rin to adjust to having new people surrounding her beloved demon lord, but for the most part the young girl had seemed to accept it well. Rin had made an elaborate flower wreath for Sango after she'd mated with Sesshomaru, and told her how happy she was that the taijiya would be living with them from then on. It had made Sango feel welcome, and she did her best to return Rin's trust by being there for the girl who now at the age of thirteen was fast approaching young womanhood.

Sango made Rin her special helper where Sesshiko was concerned. Sometimes she enlisted the younger girl to give the baby her baths, or to brush her hair or to play with her when Sango was otherwise occupied in the palace. She smiled thinking that Rin really was a sister to Sesshiko as well as a daughter to Sesshomaru now; in private the demon lord would even occasionally refer to Rin as his 'pup' the way he did with Sesshiko, which Sango found both endearing and quite fitting.

"You may go now, Jaken."

"Yes my Lady Sango." He bowed and backed out of the room, and Sango made her way to her bedroom. Her sleeping quarters were separate from his, a normal practice among youkai royalty which she had come to accept, though not easily.

She went to the elaborate teakwood chest Sesshomaru had built for her and fingered one of the lacquer boxes on top. The object inside the brightly gleaming container seemed to call out to her in some way as it usually did, to whisper a message she could not yet decipher. On opening it Sango lifted out a bracelet-- one of precious jewels and gold that Sesshomaru had given her at their wedding. He told her it had belonged to his late mother, and occasionally Sango would slip it onto her wrist to admire the way it looked. Whenever she did this, she would experience a strange sensation within that would not dissipate until she removed the object from her wrist again. Her entire body would go numb, her heart beat hard and she would have to sit down to avoid becoming dizzy or disoriented.

Sango could have explained to Sesshomaru that she declined to wear the bracelet because it was too grand for her and he would have accepted it; but for some reason she felt drawn to the mysterious jeweled band in spite of the odd physical effects it had on her. These feelings she had not related to Sesshomaru-- she didn't want to alarm him.

Sango was aware her mate was under increasing pressure from the court to prove his strength. She had not yet given him a son, something that had become imperative to settle the worries of the vassal lords who valued stability in the territory above all else, and all already knew her current pregnancy would yield yet another female child. She was aware also, though she did not say anything aloud, that it was widely considered a sign of weakness on Sesshomaru's part to have taken her to wife in the first place. She was human, and while she would live out her life alongside Sesshomaru for the duration of his own, her blood was tainted-- this was a serious defect in the eyes of many who looked to Sesshomaru as the paragon of strength and rectitude among the youkai nobility. Sango could feel troubles brewing, and wondered if his sudden departure for the north had anything to do with these concerns.

She replaced the bracelet in its box and put it back on the chest, and almost immediately felt an incredible wave of pain rip through her body. It was so bad that she felt her breath leave her, and she was unable to scream. Grasping at the thing nearest to her, Sango heard the tearing of paper as the screen she'd latched onto crashed to the ground. She tumbled to the ground unconscious.

* * *

The bandits were hungry. They'd been traveling all night across the wide valley leading to the west and had found no plunder in days. Their horses were becoming worn out, and the two of them realized they'd need to find food and money soon or face desperate circumstances. 

"Sen, lets camp here for the night. I think there's a village just beyond those mountains that we can get stuff from in the morning."

"Hmmm. You're right Raidon. Alright, lets camp here then." Sen, a scrawny but mean looking man in his mid thirties looked around curiously. He sensed something-- it was the same feeling he got whenever prey was close by. Perhaps they wouldn't have to wait until tomorrow after all. "Raidon, look there...what is that? Is it a demon? Or a man?"

The younger but taller bandit looked off in the distance to see a figure-- tall, well dressed, definitely male. "I think its a man. A prince by the looks of him."

"And he's alone! The fool. This is our chance, Raidon. We'll strip him and take his weapons. The dumb rich bastard won't know what hit him!" Sen rubbed his hands together with glee and his mouth watered. It had been some time since he'd slit a throat, and his stomach was rumbling from hunger. No doubt the riches in the pockets of this wealthy traveller would help fill his belly nicely for weeks to come.

Sesshomaru sensed humans nearby but thought nothing of it. He was on his way back to the Inuyoukai fortress, and much weighed on his mind. The leader of the northern youkai whom he'd gone to meet with at his castle had come close to challenging him for dominion over the West on the charge that his leadership of the territory was becoming weak. The northern lord, the great panther demon Juro, had not said so in so many words, but Sesshomaru was very good at reading gestures and implied meanings. Coming away from the conference it had been clear to him that he faced a distinct military threat from the North. 'I have done the right thing in marrying Sango, I know I have. I won't let these northern dogs try to convince me otherwise,' he thought. Juro had asked respectfully after Sesshomaru's family but also made several comments in his presence that alluded to the weakness of the bloodline that was sure to develop as a result of his mating a human female. Sesshomaru had wanted to rip Juro's throat out for implying anything untoward about Sango but the situation called for restraint, and so he'd said nothing.

Now traveling west again, Sesshomaru realized that he missed his mate more than ever, and longed to see her gentle smile again, and to feel her sweet touch. The daughter she had given him had been one of the great pleasures of his life, as he was certain the child would she was soon due to give birth to; Sesshomaru indeed loved his family a great deal though his natural reserve and stoic nature forbid any outward demonstration of his feelings. He had even tried to call a truce with Inuyasha for Sango's sake, with varying amounts of success.

He would never burden Sango with his problems, and whenever she asked him about pressures at court he had managed to find a way to divert her attention. She could not, would not know the extent of the seriousness of his situation if Sesshomaru had any say in the matter. 'I am paying a high a price for domestic contentment, am I not father?' He asked in his mind.

Just then Sesshomaru's sharp hearing picked up the sound of dry leaves crunching a few feet away. 'Stupid fools.' He turned in the direction of the sound, and saw two scruffy, scrawny looking humans coming toward him, swords raised.

"Give us your money and your weapons," demanded Raidon.

"Get out of the way," commanded Sesshomaru forcefully. He was in no mood to deal with cretins. To punctuate his order, the demon lord raised two elegantly deadly claws that already began to shimmer with an eerie green mist.

Sen looked at his companion. Raidon seemed not to notice the fact that their prey was in fact a demon. He took a step forward. "Don't fuck with us. Give us your money or you die."

"I said MOVE." Sesshomaru flicked his wrist, and a bright whip of green energy promptly slashed the two hapless bandits to pieces. Their anguished cries crackled in the dry air, and soon Sesshomaru stood alone once again. At times like this he did not like to think of his family. Sango would not approve.

He sighed, turned and continued his journey homeward.

* * *

A/N: I know this is a pretty dark start to things. It will get better. You will get lemons, you will get fluff. And you will get SanSess babies! 

Please review! It helps more than you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to my readers for your support-- to be honest I fought with the idea of continuing 'Demon Slayer Sango'. While I enjoy the process of writing in general, it was difficult putting that story together in a coherent, interesting-to-read package and I spent a lot of time agonizing over specifics of character development and plot. The idea of going through that process again was, to say the least, daunting. Only your repeated expressed interest in a sequel is what got me going again, and this story is a special gift to all who were so appreciative of my efforts. _

Chapter 2

"Kagome, Takeo won't sit still," whined Shippo. "He's making a mess and I'm not cleaning it up!" The now twelve-year old fox demon pouted. It was his job to help Kagome clean their hut after the morning meal, but hated it when Takeo, Inuyasha and Kagome's three year-old biological son, made matters worse for him by flinging food around and generally making a huge mess, as toddlers are known to do. Instead of walking away from the scene however, Shippo began to laugh loudly when a handful of rice splattered into the mischievious Takeo's face when he'd meant to throw it across the table.

"Taki, do as big brother says," scolded Kagome over her shoulder. "And Shippo, you make things worse by encouraging him-- you should be setting an example." At age twenty-two, the girl from the future was a child no more-- Kagome had grown into her new life as wife and mother, and never failed to inspire a sense of her own competence in everyone who came into contact with her. Serving as the local healer for the area, villagers from far and wide sought out her help for all kinds of ailments, from simple ankle sprains to grave fevers and other maladies. Shippo worshipped her, and thought of Kagome as his mother though he still couldn't quite stomach the idea that Inuyasha as her mate was also his de-facto father; the two still bickered like children even after several years of living together.

"But I don't encourage him. It's not my fault if he's acting up."

"Laughing at his bad behavior does encourage him. Taki looks up to you. He wants to do everything you are doing."

"Ok Kagome. I'm sorry." He sighed.

Inuyasha burst in. "Kagome-- Takeo what are you doing?" He walked through the front door to find his son smearing rice all over the dinner table while Shippo looked on and growled at the scene. "No, Taki. Rice is for eating, not playing with." He lifted his little son and took him away to wash his hands.

Inuyasha also had come into his own as father to a pair of spirited, rambunctious young boys in Takeo and Shippo. He had learned that patience got a lot more accomplished than knee-jerk reactions, something he'd been full of during the time before he'd married Kagome. Overall Inuyasha was happy, if somewhat bored with his current placid domestic existence, but fighting demons and evading life-threatening spells were far more exciting than staying home to babysit Taki and Shippo, he had to admit.

"What were you going to say, Yasha?" Kagome had been otherwise occupied gathering dirty linen to take to the river to wash, and did not notice the extent of Takeo's adventure with the rice.

"I heard there might be a new rash of demon attacks building up north of here."

"Hmmm, its not the first I've heard of it actually," she replied. "Some of the village wives were saying to me the other day that families near the northern mountains were beginning to get more visits from youkai-- and not happy ones."

"I wonder what's causing it. Naraku's been dead for years; that war between Sesshomaru and Jitsuo ended a long time ago." Inuyasha referred to the recent past in which he, Kagome, Shippo and Taki had lived at Sesshomaru's palace after some of his brother's enemies, renegade inuyoukai, had tried to kidnap the baby. After killing off his enemies and then marrying Sango, Sesshomaru had then allowed Inuyasha take his family back to their village beside the bone-eaters well. "I'll need to start patrolling again. Sango won't be able to, at least not now."

Inuyasha recalled that his taijiya friend had continued her demonslaying work after marrying his brother Sesshomaru. Usually she accompanied him on his security checks of the area near the village. She had continued to help him even while pregnant with Sesshiko, and even far into her current pregnancy, however now that she was almost due it wouldn't be possible to work again until after the baby was born.

Kagome went about her work cleaning the hut and preparing food for their evening meal while Inuyasha took the boys outside to play. He was starting to teach them to listen to their surroundings, to read the signs in nature as a guide to action. Inuyasha explained that one day this would be useful not only for finding food but to provide safety for themselves and their families.

While exploring an abandoned rabbit den with Takeo looking on in interest, Inuyasha heard something odd. He turned around, his demon half suddenly piqued. 'What is that?'

From out of the sky a shadow, like a dark specter floated toward them.

"Takeo, come here," ordered Inuyasha. Lifting the boy in his arms, Inuyasha made ready to face whatever was coming toward them.

"Hanyou. Where is the priestess. We have need of her," said a deep, rough voice. Suddenly standing before them was the figure of a youkai, splendidly dressed in military garb. Shippo and Inuyasha recognized him as one of the demon messengers from Sesshomaru's castle.

"He means Kagome," said Shippo. Although he felt intimidated by the stranger, he didn't like to show it in front of Inuyasha and so stood by while facing down the newcomer, his knees shaking only slightly. "Kagome isn't here," he piped.

"What do you want? Did Sesshomaru send you here?" said Inuyasha.

The youkai messenger sighed impatiently. "I have no time for questions. The priestess must come to the palace."

"What for? Is something wrong with Sango?" Usually if Sango wanted to see them, she would simply come to the village herself loaded down with her armor, weapons, Kirara and baby.

It had been several months since Inuyasha had seen his elder brother, and was perfectly happy with their distance. He found it odd that Sesshomaru didn't try to bait him the way he usually did the last time he saw him, and wondered if Sango had given her mate a strong warning about fighting him in her presence. This was the only thing Inuyasha could think of.

"I am not at liberty to say. My Lady has asked for the priestess Kagome."

* * *

"My lady, are you feeling better?" Sango awoke in the palace hospital, thoroughly confused. Saki, her personal lady in waiting sat beside her bed, gently applying a cool cloth to her forehead.

"What happened? Where am I?" Sango remembered going to her bedroom and trying on the bracelet, and then...nothing.

"You fainted my lady. Master Jaken found you on the floor of your chambers." Sango struggled to sit up, but felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. "You musn't move about now..."

"What is wrong? Why does it hurt so?" Sango felt a searing pain shoot up her back and around to the front of her belly. It was different than the pain she'd felt when going into labor with Sesshiko...it felt much worse.

"Saki-- go and get the healer. Do it now!" bellowed Hisako. The dignified youkai court noblewoman came into the room and gasped at seeing Sango's state and rushed to her bedside. "Huntress-sama, you must try and relax a bit."

"Hisako it hurts so! What is happening?" Sweat beaded on her forehead and she moved her body to find a more comfortable position but was unsuccessful.

"I'm not sure child, I think you're going into labor..."

"I can't be! I have another five weeks-- OH! The pain!" Sango cried out, and Hisako did what she could to comfort the stricken young human woman.

In the months since Sango had come to the palace as the new mistress of the household, Hisako had done what she could to ease the young human woman's transition into her new environment. Hisako felt especially protective-- now that Sango was Sesshomaru's wife, her own deep seated loyalty to the master extended to his mate as well.

Along with Sesshomaru Hisako had spent hours tutoring Sango in inuyoukai cultural norms and protocols of court life. She'd done her best to smooth things out for Sango, especially among the palace noblewomen who looked down their noses at who they all considered a usurper of their lord's affection. Despite her efforts Hisako still found Sango was resented at court-- a human in a superior position to a youkai was simply not heard of, and in private conversation individuals were making their thoughts quietly known. Hisako frankly feared for the future. She'd noticed Sango's lack of interest in her food and an increasing irritability, and knew that soon something would come to a head. This premature labor was not a good sign, either.

A harried looking elder inuyoukai burst into the hospital room. "Lady Hisako, I am sorry I had to rush over from another part of the territory--" Kirou, the senior healer at the palace had been absent when Sango was brought to the infirmary. He had supervised Sesshiko's birth, and continued to look after the health of the family in general. He appeared nervous after making a brief examination of his patient. "She is in labor. Lord Sesshomaru must be told."

"He is on his way back from the North. He will arrive shortly."

"Lady Hisako--" Sango called the demoness to her. "Kagome-- get Kagome." Unable to say more as another sharp labor contraction overwhelmed her, she shut her eyes tight to ride out the wave.

"The priestess?"

"Y-yes! Please, Hisako!"

* * *

Sesshomaru entered the palace but knew instantly something was wrong. Servants flitted by him averting their eyes, and he could scent distress in the air.

"My Lord, you have returned." Tamaku, Sesshomaru's second-in-command and husband to Hisako appeared. He bowed low and held the lowest part for a long time. "The Lady Sango--"

"Sango? What is wrong?" Sesshomaru knit his brows together.

"My Lord, she has gone into early labor. Kirou is attending her. She asked for the wife of the hanyou to come and she has been sent for; Forgive me for taking such a step in your absence-- lord Sesshomaru?"

He was already fleeing down the corridor to the infirmary. 'It is too early. The child wasn't due for another several weeks." Worried, Sesshomaru made his way quickly to the area where his wife lay.

On arrival, what he saw made him shudder.

"Sessh! Oh-- I'm so afraid!" Sango sobbed and reached out for her mate. He found her body rigid from pain, and her bed was soaked with her own sweat.

"Sango you must breathe. Here, take my hand..." All watched as the demon lord worked to calm his distressed wife. He stroked her forehead and used soothing words, and almost immediately seemed to have a calming effect on Sango. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief until she again screamed loudly. Another contraction.

"The pain! It is agony!"

* * *

"Sango-chan!" Kagome flew into the room. She hadn't thought twice when Inuyasha mentioned that a youkai from Sesshomaru's court had come to take her to Sango-- she knew instantly that something must be wrong with the pregnancy and took off to help her friend. Ignoring Sesshomaru and everyone else in the room who stood by in a silent helplessness, Kagome got her basket of supplies out and got to work. Immediately she was able to ascertain that Sango was about to give birth, and gave orders to the youkai around to prepare for the arrival.

"Let her do as she wishes, Kirou," warned Sesshomaru when he noticed his chief healer's reaction to the human priestess' taking charge of the situation. Kagome had not been present at Sesshiko's birth, but she had overseen Sango's convalesence afterwards and Sesshomaru understood the priestess had a gift for healing. Sango trusted her, and that was enough for him.

The demon lord exited the room briefly and went into the corridor beyond the infirmary. He needed to think. Seeing Sango in such distress worried him greatly, but he knew his wife was strong and would surely come through. He thought about the child-- another girl whom he also hoped would not be harmed, but became angry with himself on realizing how much he regretted it wouldn't be a son, an heir. 'How can I think about such a thing now?'

Lost in his thoughts, the demon lord did not notice the approach of the one person he least wanted to deal with at that moment.

"You bastard. What did you do to Sango this time?" sneered Inuyasha. He held Takeo in his arms and Shippo trailed behind them.

Sesshomaru glared at him coldly. "How did you get into the palace?"

"How do you think, I walked in."

"Papa, Uncle Sess-o-maru is scary," whispered Taki into Inuyasha's ear.

"You got that right." He looked again at Sesshomaru. "How is Sango?"

Disgusted Sesshomaru replied, "I don't have time to talk to you, idiot. Just stay out of my way. I expect you to be gone in the morning."

"No way." He shook his head. "While Kagome is here so am I."

Sesshomaru made what sounded like a sigh of frustrated disgust. He said no more and walked away from them.

On the stairs leading to his private library, Tamaku approached him. The senior councillor did not like what he was about to say, but knew it had to be done.

"My lord, in the event the lady Sango dies--" He immediately regretted uttering this. Red blazed bright in Sesshomaru's eyes, and his aura shimmered around him. Tamaku instantly knelt in the pose of supplication, realizing his life was in danger. "My lord, forgive me. It must be said--"

"Tamaku, she will not die. I will not take another wife, she will survive and she will have my son."

"Yes my lord. I merely wanted to prepare you. It is my duty as your father's vassal."

"I don't want to hear it. Get out of my sight, Tamaku." The elder demon did as he was told and retreated quickly. It was never a good idea to upset Sesshomaru.

After a few moments the demon lord's youki calmed, and he returned to his normal state. He was alarmed, however. Tamaku would not bring up the prospect of Sango's demise if he didn't believe it necessary. 'But she is not going to die. I won't let her.' Sesshomaru was more worried than ever now.

* * *

_I apologize for taking so long in posting this chapter; I promise to try to do better next time! Please leave reviews. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The child is dead," said Tamaku.

Hisako breathed deeply, steadying herself against a wall. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"Mercifully the labor was brief, and the lady Sango did not suffer much," he continued. Meeting his wife outside Sesshomaru's private study, Tamaku awaited an audience with him. Kirou, the healer, had rushed out of the infirmary after several tense hours tending Sango to tell him the news.

"But Tensaiga," Hisako managed to whisper.

Tamaku shook his head. "Useless. The baby never breathed, it never lived. Nothing could save it."

"And the huntress?"

"Her condition is unclear at the moment, but she has survived-- She is secluded with the priestess, the wife of the Hanyou and will see no one, not even lord Sesshomaru apparently. It is a sad business--" Tamaku sighed and clasped his hands together. "--But at least it wasn't a son that was lost."

Hisako sucked in her breath and glared at her husband. "How can you be so cold?"

Tamaku shook his head and replied, "I am not, I am merely stating a fact. The lady must have a son, or soon or there will be trouble. This is very serious-- there will be challenges." Hisako knew of what he was speaking. The security of the Western lands depended on a rightful heir taking Sesshomaru's place when he could no longer rule. That the demon lord was still relatively young for a youkai did not mitigate the need for a son-- with the violent times they lived in, it was imperative that someone be in place in case of a sudden vacancy on the throne. Not only that, opportunistic neighboring demons were always on the prowl for new territory: Hisako suspected Sesshomaru's latest secretive journey to the North had something to do with the covetous territorial aspirations of the demon lord Juro.

She also recalled the whisperings at court. How the human woman the Master had taken as his wife was not worthy of her station, how she was a low-class taijiya and how dare she take on airs, and how she must have bewitched lord Sesshomaru in some evil way with an aim to twist him for some maleficent purpose. Hisako considered these characterizations wild and unfair and chalked them up to the traditional prejudices and bigotries of high-born youkai. Inuyoukai in particular were superstitious creatures, given to seizing on omens and evil portents, often using out-of-the ordinary events to explain their complicated world.

Hisako knew that when it became known at court that Sango's child was born dead it would be taken as a very bad sign and further destabilize her mistress' position at the palace. Perhaps so bad that some in the court would believe Sesshomaru could be persuaded to cast Sango aside and take whom they believed to be a more suitable consort-- a proper noble inuyoukai woman.

"Lord Sesshomaru will see you now," said Yoshiro, the court messenger. Hisako and Tamaku exchanged glances. Going in for an audience with Sesshomaru was never especially easy, and given the current circumstances they both knew he would be in a bad humor.

* * *

"You must see him, Sango," said Kagome. She sat close by, tending her exhausted, dejected friend who lay with her face to the wall.

"How can I? I have failed," came a muffled voice.

Kagome sighed. "Sango how can it be your fault that the baby died? I know it is terrible, but you can't feel responsible. Things like this happen every day. It was just a very bad accident. Please Sango...Sesshomaru--"

"Don't tell me what to think!" Sango shouted, suddenly turning to face Kagome, whose eyes widened at the look of pure anguish on her devastated friend's face. "You have no idea what its like-- Sessh, he..." she trailed off as tears choked her speech. "He must have a son..."

"And you are young enough to have another baby--"

Frustrated, Sango balled her fists. She felt out of control. "How do you know I CAN have another child? What if it dies?" The look on her face was one of horror, and it gave Kagome pause.

'She's still in shock. I don't understand why she refuses to see him-- surely he can comfort her in this state.' Sango had refused to let anyone into her room in the aftermath of the baby's stillbirth, even Sesshomaru. She had requested Sesshiko to be brought to her that morning, and Sango had hugged her, and then directed she be sent to Rin's rooms for the time being. It had been three days since the tragic event, and the grieving young woman had refused most food and the opportunity even to bathe. Frankly, Kagome was worried. She sighed and rubbed Sango's shoulder and then stood to leave the room.

Sango suddenly felt ashamed for shouting at her friend. Through it all, Kagome had always been there for her. If anything, she should be grateful there was someone in her life she trusted at a time like this. "Kagome-- thank you. Thank you for being patient with me," she said in a plaintive voice. "There will be trouble for me, grave trouble. It is good to know I have friends like you to lean on." The saddest, most pained smile Kagome had ever seen spread on Sango's face, and she felt pain in her heart. The opulence of the room seemed so oppressive to her, and she welcomed the chance to leave if only for a few minutes so she squeezed Sango's hand and then exited.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood stock still at the window, staring out into the forest with a stern, thoughtful gaze. 'Unsatisfactory. Lord Juro and the North are becoming aggressors. That cat beast means to make war on this territory... and Sango is unwell. My Sango... Father, was your path ever this difficult?' Had Inutaisho dealt with the sorts of threats and plots against his rule that he, Sesshomaru was now facing?

He recalled Inutaisho's liason with Izayoi. At the time he'd wanted to hear nothing about it, assuming it was just another episode of his father's bad habit of sleeping with inferior human women. He remembered what an acclaimed warrior he had been, how peace had finally been attained in the Western hands under Inutaisho's powerful leadership. And now Sesshomaru wished Inutaisho were alive, to give him advice on how to handle his current problems. He'd been able to handle traitors in the past, but this Juro was different. He'd seen it in the panther demon's eyes-- Juro meant to take over the West and he meant to do it on his own terms. No one had the gall to challenge Inutaisho this way during his lifetime. Also, in going farther than Inutaisho ever had by actually marrying his human woman Sesshomaru had created a set of issues his father had never even had to consider.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Tamaku and Hisako await your pleasure," called his messenger, Yoshiro, softly.

"Send them in," he said curtly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, our deepest sympathies--" Tamaku spoke gravely and bowed low.

"My lord, our thoughts are with--" Hisako did the same.

He cut them off. "Tamaku-- I need to know what the likelihood is that the lords will seek a council. It is well known that Juro covets the West."

"My lord-- I have heard some discussion of this-- Ryuchi as leader of the warriors in particular wishes to make his thoughts known. But lord Sesshomaru..."

Hisako broke in. "My lord the entire court is saddened at the news of the Lady Sango's condition...Is there anything you would like me to do?"

Sesshomaru took in a breath of air. "What is there to be done? The child is dead and that is that."

"My lord, forgive me." Hisako swallowed. She knew she was going into dangerous territory. "But I understand the Lady Sango is refusing all company."

"Yes."

"Well-- its just that we are worried. We understand she will not see even you, sire."

Sesshomaru glared at his two most trusted retainers. What business was it of theirs?

"Excuse us, lord Sesshomaru." Tamaku bowed. "My wife is merely concerned for the family."

It was an unspoken rule in the palace that no one ever discussed Sesshomaru's private life. It went beyond a demand for privacy; the demon lord regarded inquiries into his family life as a grave offense, and did not tolerate expressions of sympathy or concern or even happiness-- his life with Sango and their daughter was utterly off limits to everyone else, even those living under his roof. He wondered how Hisako and Tamaku had even learned she would not see him. He could tell his loyal advisor and his wife were worried they'd crossed a line, and he did not do anything to dissuade their concern. Instead he got up and began to pace, and was silent for a very long time. Finally, he spoke in a grave, cool voice.

"Sango will not see me. She won't speak to me," he said with his back to them. In the absence of his father, Sesshomaru realized Hisako and Tamaku were the closest he'd ever come to having parents. Hisako let out a brief sigh of relief, and wanted to cry. It seemed he would let them in, just this once.

Taking a cautious step forward she ventured, "My lord she is afraid of disappointing you. She knows you need a son, and also knows what a risk you took in taking her to wife--" Sesshomaru suddenly shot around, causing Hisako to gasp. She could sense the anger coming off of him in waves. It took everything she had to resist trembling.

"Risk? What risk I took? I would have given this palace and everything in it if she'd asked for it! Does she believe I am so ready to abandon her over something like this? After all that I have done to give her security, to make her feel that this is her home..." he responded harshly, and Tamaku and Hisako could clearly see his frustration. They both felt for him.

Sesshomaru would not tolerate being pitied, however. He quickly changed demeanor, and gave his orders in rapid succession. "We will have a council-- in three days time. Notify the heads of the clans and Ryuchi and Akira. I want reports on the state of the borders, and the strength of our fighting force. Leave me now." He turned away, indicating abruptly that the audience was at an end. Tamaku and Hisako bowed and retreated, frankly more worried for the future than before they'd come in.

* * *

"Master, have you heard the news--"

"Yes. The noble Sesshomaru has lost a child." Juro walked behind the stables of his castle, inspecting them for cleanliness and organization. The demon ruler of the North was a stickler for order, even when it came to such mundane things as his stables.

Juro, the tall, handsome, youthful, ink-black haired panther demon of the North had earned is place as leader of the territory mainly through cunning and determination, having led a coup that installed himself as sole ruler but had spilled relatively little blood: only a few hundred demons lost their lives in the struggle to unseat the previous northern lord, as opposed to the many thousands who'd died in the wake of Inutaisho's passing in the West. He and Sesshomaru were of a similar age, but had not known each other as youths given their differences in social status: Juro was of low birth while Sesshomaru was a royal prince, and so the two had not associated. However Juro had grown up hearing about the cold, ruthless Sesshomaru and about his impressive demonic powers. Someday he hoped to match him; perhaps the time was finally coming when he could realize this dream.

Juro believed the time was approaching when force alone would no longer determine power and rulership in these lands: demons like Sesshomaru known for their physical strengths were becoming relics of the past. Indeed Juro, unlike Sesshomaru, was not a taiyoukai. As a demon of low birth he'd risen through the ranks by assisting more powerful demons who could encourage and support his ambition.

To Juro, Sesshomaru was wasting the gifts of the gods in mollifying his wealthy lords with places at court while his lands went for the use of worthless humans. Since Juro had come to power he'd made a point of rousting the humans who dared to occupy the best areas in the North; indeed he'd ordered a stepping up of demonic raids near the fertile bases of the mountains nearby. If he had his way, there would be no more humans at all to dirty his beautiful landscape. Taking over the West was something he saw as a mission: the humans Sesshomaru let cultivate the countryside were an abomination, and it was his duty to rectify the situation.

For him the final straw had come on learning his rival would marry an inferior human woman of all things. It nearly made his stomach turn. How could one of such noble birth, from such a long line of powerful demons, dirty his line by taking a human wench to wife? Not only this, he meant to install one of her brats as his successor, to rule over the western lands-- demons and humans alike. Juro knew of the discontented rumblings in Sesshomaru's court from those who questioned the sagacity of their lord given his marital choices. Was it weakness? And now this news that a second child, a worthless daughter was dead.

"It is the justice of the gods, Ozaki-san. Sesshomaru has angered them by taking this human wench to his bed and he is paying for it. And he will continue to pay." Juro addressed his subordinate, a rather short, frail looking lynx demon who served a similar function to what Tamaku did for Sesshomaru. "I believe he knows our intentions. The question is how to proceed."

"Sesshomaru is a powerful demon, my lord. Perhaps the most powerful, it is said. His presence at court gave pause to our generals. Even they can see how powerful he is." Ozaki would follow his master wherever he wished and would gratefully do his bidding, but to go against Sesshomaru was something to consider very carefully.

"So I've heard." Juro sighed. He hoped his plan would work. It had to work. "Ozaki-- I want you to contact the lady Setsumi and have her brought to court."

"Yes my lord." Setsumi, Juro's cousin by marriage, was widely considered the most beautiful, captivating demoness in the northern lands. She had recently become widowed, having lost her husband in a duel with another demon who'd offended his honor. Childless and still ravishing, many a suitor had been calling after her, but Juro had forbid remarriage, making many believe he wanted her for himself. However this was a mistake, because Juro was not attracted to the female sex. Instead he had other plans for his beautiful cousin. Very important plans.

* * *

Sango was finally persuaded to bathe and to take the air. It had been six days since the stillbirth, and she was still sad, but not immobile. Kagome visited her daily, and frequently she requested Sesshiko be brought to her. The little girl had an uncanny way of giving comfort just by being close-- a feeling that went beyond the conventional mother-daughter bond. It was as if the child were using her youki to calm and relax her mother whenever she felt distressed. It had helped Sango to slowly recover, and she was devoted to her daughter. The bond between them was strong, and it had been for Sesshiko's sake more than anything that Sango decided on an attempt to return to life again.

She donned a fresh silk robe and put up her freshly clean hair and called for the toddler to be brought to the garden. Strolling along next to the lively stream that ran through the palace gardens, Sango eventually heard footsteps behind and turned, expecting to see a servant bringing her daughter. Instead, someone else approached, someone she'd been avoiding for several days now.

"Sango. Are you well?" ventured Sesshomaru. He stopped a few feet away, not wanting to startle his wife. He'd tried to respect her need for space and time to deal with the loss of their child on her own, but finally decided it was time to face each other again.

Sango took him in. Although regal, magnificent and stoic as always, Sango could sense feeling beneath the composed facade of her husband. 'He is amazing. How he has changed, and so much for the better. Why did he ever choose me," she wondered to herself. Bowing slightly, she showed her respect. This surprised Sesshomaru. She'd hadn't bowed to him recently that he could recollect. "I am well my lord. As well as can be expected."

"Will you come to me, Sango?" He extended a gracefully clawed hand, but she refused and stood rooted to her spot.

"No my lord..." It was too much. She wasn't ready. She'd failed him horribly. "I think you should go." She turned to walk away-- Sesshomaru was the last person she wanted to talk to at the moment. As much as she loved him, as much as he'd made her happy in the past-- she'd failed him, and felt unworthy.

"I will not go. You belong to me," he said evenly. "I want you to know that I don't blame you for it. We can have another child--"

"Sesshomaru just go!" She shouted. "I need to get away from here. I need to go--"

Before she could get away Sesshomaru grasped her arm. "Let me go. Please, you don't understand. I need to leave the palace for a while. I love you, but...I don't know..."

"Sango. I do not fully understand human emotions, and can only guess at what you are experiencing. I know it must be distressing. But I am your husband and I will not abandon you." Sango began to cry. Her tears came furiously, and she sobbed into his robes as he held her close to his body.

"You don't understand," she cried. "And I do still love you. So, so much. I just need some time, Sessh. I want to take Sesshiko, and perhaps Rin as well and go stay in the demonslayers village for a time."

A pause. "Separation?"

"Yes, just for a while. A month perhaps. Or two. Please my lord."

Sesshomaru released her, and took a step back. Resolved, he said, "You know I can't let you take my daughter, Sango. Do not ask that of me." Sango gazed at him, red eyed from crying. She gathered the strength in her voice and spoke.

"She's all I have, Sessh. She's mine too-- I carried her, I felt her growing inside me. I can't leave without her. Please..."

Sesshomaru could see the turmoil in her eyes. He tried not to take it as a rejection of himself, but a small voice inside whispered otherwise. A demon lord's heart was not easily pierced, but this human woman had come close to rending his utterly. Why could she not simply stay and let him help her through her difficulty? It was beyond his understanding. And she wanted to leave...Could he let her? And with Sesshiko and Rin? The thought was abhorrent, even if it were just temporary. And what assurance would there be that she would return? He could force her, yes, but that could mean serious damage to their marriage.

Issuing an uncharacteristic sigh, he said, "I will consider it. Now, come inside and let us take supper with our daughter." She simply nodded, and followed behind while making her way back inside the palace.

* * *

**Okay, okay. I know you guys are pissed. I have no excuses for the delay in posting chapters other than that my life has been crazily busy. Between work, a life-threatening illness and school I've rarely had time for writing. I finally decided to sit down and compose this chapter after the guilt became overwhelming (and also because it's fun). **

**Rest assured I have not abandoned the story, and mean to see it through to the bitter end. I appreciate your interest in this and **_**Demon Slayer Sango**_**, and look forward to reading your comments. **


End file.
